foodnetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
Emeril Live
Emeril Live is a television program that aired on the Food Network from October 6, 1997 to December 11, 2007, and then, on the Fine Living network (now The Cooking Channel) from July 7, 2008 to December 14, 2010. Hosted by Emeril Lagasse, Emeril Live featured many of the same elements as Emeril's other program, ''Essence of Emeril'' and often had a Creole theme. The program was taped in front of a live studio audience in New York City, and featuring the music of Doc Gibbs and the Emeril Live Band. On September 10, 2004, the program moved to Chelsea Market. Emeril Live began production on September 14, 1997, and won a Cable ACE Award for "Best Informational Show" later that year. The program featured a wide variety of cuisine from Cajun to stir-fry and often featured well-known chefs as guests who cook alongside Emeril. Some of the celebrities that appeared on the program include Charlie Daniels, Patti LaBelle, Michael McDonald, Joe Perry, Sammy Hagar, Aretha Franklin, Patton Oswalt, and Jimmy Buffett. Emeril sometimes let the audience taste the day's food that he was preparing. He was known for his use of catchphrases, such as "Pork fat rules", "Kick it up a notch", "Oh, yeah babe", and "Bam!", which he used when adding seasoning to the day's food that he was preparing. On November 27, 2007, the Food Network revealed it would halt production on the program on December 11, 2007. On May 20, 2008, the Fine Living network revealed that it would start airing Emeril Live, including never-before-seen episodes, beginning on July 7, 2008. The show ended on December 14, 2010, and is no longer airing. Set design * When Emeril Live premiered on October 6, 1997, its first set consisted of a gray kitchen table, Viking Range appliances, windows, cooking items, and a black stage curtain, which can be seen behind the studio audience. This set lasted until May 15 1999. * From September 13, 1999 to May 10, 2004, the second Emeril Live set consisted of a brown kitchen table, Viking Range appliances, and the letter "E" was added to the stage curtain, which can be seen behind the studio audience. From September 13, 1999 to May 10, 2002, the color of the letter "E" on the stage curtain behind the studio audience was green, and from September 14, 2002 to May 10, 2004, the color of the letter "E" on the stage curtain behind the studio audience was purple. * From September 10, 2004 until the show's ending on December 14, 2010, the third and final Emeril Live set consisted of brand new Viking Range appliances, a brand new table, pictures of food, and colorful shapes. This set was changed when chef Lagasse and his program moved to Chelsea Market, and there have been going on changes to the set ever since. Emeril Lagasse can make his entrance to the Emeril Live set from the top of the stairs in a spiral, to the bottom in the kitchen when each episode began (in one episode, Mario Batali made his entrance to the Emeril Live set). Beginning with the September 10, 2005 episode, after a clip of Lagasse is shown, he makes his entrance with his apron on, and goes straight to the kitchen. Band artists * Dr. Strings and Professor Keys (1997) * C.F. Steaks & Bouillabaisse * C.F. Steaks & Bouillabaisse II * Jammin' Queen (Mindy) * Doc Gibbs & Cliff (1997-1999) * Doc Gibbs and the Emeril Live Band (1999-2010) Category:Shows